Vrouwe van het Demsterwold
by vaisha
Summary: Dit verhaal is al gedeeltelijk in het engels gepubliceerd. In een nieuw licht komt het machtige epos van de Lord of the Rings trilogie opnieuw tot leven. Vaisha Úndomiel wordt als dochter van Valaisha, prinses van het Demsterwold, en Elrond van Rivendel geboren. Zonder dat ze haar afkomst weet groeit te op en gaat op zoek naar haar plek in dit leven.


Proloog

Valaisha, prinses van het Demsterwold

DE FOUT DIE IK MAAKTE WAS NIET ONMENSELIJK MAAR WEL ONVERGETELIJK en alles veranderde er door. Moe en duizelig keek ik naar het kind in mijn armen terwijl ik de tranen niet kon tegenhouden. Vertederd bemerkte ik dat er een flauwe straal zonlicht over haar gezichtje viel en hoewel het verdriet mijn hart doorboorde kon ik een vlaag van liefde en tederheid die mij doorstroomde niet onderdrukken. 'Maryát tercenya ná Vaisha.' Sprak ik zacht, _haar naam is Vaisha_.

Thranduil de heerser van het Demsterwold die naast mij had plaatsgenomen knikte. Mijn ogen vonden de zijne. 'Ta ná carë sa.' _Het zij zo. _Sprak hij zacht. Dankbaar keek ik naar hem op. Ik was hem zoveel verschuldigd.

'Ik weet dat ze voor jou niet meer dan een last is, mijn geliefde broer. Maar ik beloof je dat mocht jij ooit zonen of dochters krijgen, zij door mijn kind geen enkele versperring op hun weg naar de troon van het Demsterwold zullen ondervinden.' Fluisterde ik.

'Dat weet ik geliefde Valaisha. Maar geloof me; ik houd van haar. Ze is mijn nichtje.'

'En ze is onwettelijk.'

'Ik hoef niet te weten wie haar vader is.' Antwoordde hij. 'Ik weet dat zij jouw dochter is en dat is voor mij genoeg.' Ik zweeg, kon onmogelijk zijn woorden geloven omdat ikzelf nog steeds schuldgevoelens koesterde. Maar opnieuw kon ik slechts dankbaar zijn. 'Is heer Celeborn van Lothlórien gekomen?' vroeg ik uiteindelijk na een paar minuten van stilzwijgen. Hij knikte, stond toen op en kuste me zacht op het voorhoofd. Toen verliet hij de kamer. Het duurde maar een paar minuten voordat de op enkele na machtigste Elf van Midden-Aarde binnenkwam. In zijn hand had hij een staf en zijn zilveren ogen sprankelde me vervuld van wijsheid toe. Hij glimlachte uiteindelijk zelfs naar me en zei vriendelijk mijn naam, zijn ogen waren echter op het kind in mijn armen gericht. 'Mijn waarde Celeborn.' begroette ik hem zacht. Hij nam plaats op dezelfde oude stoel als waar net Thranduil had gezeten en liet zijn ogen over mij heengaan. We zwegen een tijdje maar na een poosje hield ik het niet meer uit. 'Weet Elrond..?'

'Ja.' Sprak hij resoluut. 'Hij is op de hoogte gebracht van de geboorte van zijn dochter Vaisha. Ik wil dat je weet dat zijn wettelijke vrouw, mijn kind, Celebrían deze dag ook een dochter heeft gebaard; Arwen Úndomiel.' Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer en knikte. Ik was er van op de hoogte geweest dat Elrond's wettige vrouw eveneens zwanger was geweest maar dat de twee kinderen, halfzusjes, op dezelfde dag moesten zijn geboren leek me een gemene speling van het noodlot.

'Wat waren Elrond's woorden?'

'Dat hij van zijn kind houdt, en dat zijn vrouw op de hoogte is van de geboorte van Vaisha. Hij bezwoer dat hij voor haar zal zorgen mocht het nodig zijn maar dat het beter is dat niet velen te weten komen over zijn onwettelijke relatie met jou.' Ik knikte opnieuw. Dit nieuws was beter dan ik had verwacht. Dan ik had durven dromen. Het bespaarde mij heel wat moeilijkheden.

'Ik ben hem dankbaar, zeg Elrond dat. Het enige wat ik hem verwijt is dat het mij toe schijnt dat hij de liefde die er tussen hem en mij was lijkt te zijn vergeten. En dat doet me erg veel pijn…ondanks dat ik…..' Ik haperde, de woorden wilde niet komen maar Celeborn maakte mijn zin voor me af: 'Je weet dat het einde nadert.'

'Ja… ' fluisterde ik, 'ik vertrek binnenkort naar Valinor. Ik heb mijn keuze daarvoor al lang geleden gemaakt en deze wereld heeft mij niets meer te bieden.'

'En je dochter dan?'

'Elrond zal toch voor haar zorgen? Dat heeft hij u gezworen!' Glimlachte ik flauw.

'Je kunt opnieuw beginnen Valaisha.' Sprak hij me zacht tegen, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Vroeger werd ik de schone maagd van het Demsterwold genoemd, vroeger was mijn naam bekend en heerste ik samen met mijn Thranduil in deze bossen. Maar ik doe mijn naam en status nu geen eer meer aan, Celeborn. Thranduil maakt zich zorgen, dat weet ik. En Elrond heeft de juiste beslissing gemaakt omtrent mij en uw dochter. Ik vertrek met het eerste schip dat afvaart.' Celeborn keek me een paar seconden doordringend aan. Knikte uiteindelijk.

'Ik zal je broer, en de vader van het kind op de hoogte stellen van je beslissingen.'

'Dank u wel, voor alles wat u voor me heeft gedaan. ' Hij knikte, wilde weglopen. 'Mijn heer?' vroeg ik.

'Ja, Valaisha?'

'Ik heb nog een verzoek.'

'Spreek.' Antwoordde hij eenvoudig.

'Ik heb nog een wens, dat mijn dochter mij door iets zal herinneren…'

'Ja?'

'Ik wil dat haar haren nooit zullen worden afgesneden door enig Mens, Elf of Dwerg.'

'Het zij zo.' Ik reikte hem bij dat bevestigende antwoord mijn kind toe. Hij nam haar, slechts heel even aarzelend, van mij over en verliet toen zonder nog een enkel woord de kamer. Verslagen en alleen bleef ik achter, kracht verzamelend om mezelf voor de laatste keer te hullen in de Koninklijke gewaden van de schone maagd van het Demsterwold.

Want voor mij was het afscheid van mijn dochter het laatste van wat er ooit was geweest en wat er ooit in mijn leven zou zijn.

Vaisha

MIJ WERD VERTELD DAT MIJN MOEDER DE SCHONE VALAISHA WAS maar over mijn vader werd lange tijd gezwegen. Ik weet dat ik geboren ben in het prachtige Demsterwold maar mijn woonplaats werd al snel het Koninklijke Rivendel waar ik opgroeide onder de Sindarijnse naam Vaisha die mijn moeder me bij de geboorte had gegeven. Elrond nam me aan als dochter, maar ondanks dat mocht ik hem nooit vader noemen. En Celebrían zijn vrouw nooit moeder. Maar met uitzondering van deze kleinigheid groeide ik naar gevoel toch op als een zuster van Arwen en Elladan en Elrohir, dochter en zonen van Rivendel, het toevluchtsoord van vele Elfen in die tijd. Toch bleef ik dochter van Valaisha die, zoals ik er later achter kwam, de halfzuster van Thranduil was geweest en de dochter van Oropher en de Maia Vavalaisha. Mijn familie in het Demsterwold kreeg ik echter tot het jaar 3018 van derde Era niet te zien; pas toen ontmoete ik voor het eerst mijn velen honderden jaren jongere neef Legolas, zoon van Thranduil die een van de negen reisgezellen van de Ring was.

Maar zo ver is dit verhaal nog niet. Valaisha, mijn moeder die slechts één dochter baarde en geen zonen ter wereld bracht gaf mij direct na mijn geboorte over aan de Celeborn, heerser van Lothlórien en echtgenoot van Galadriel, die mij meenam naar Rivendel en me daar achterliet in het laatste Huiselijke Huis. Nog geen week later verliet mijn moeder per schip met velen anderen van haar geslacht Midden-aarde om zich te laten verschepen naar Valinor om daar voor eeuwig gelukkig te zijn en te dansen op de groene vlaktes van het Gezegende Rijk. Ik was nog te klein toen ik bij Elrond werd gebracht om enig besef te hebben van deze gebeurtenissen en ik heb dit alles uit verhalen vernomen die mij later door Meester Gandalf werden verteld. Hij was het die mij na zijn komst in Midden-Aarde, rond het jaar 1000 van de derde Era, vaak kwam bezoeken en me ook samen met mijn neven onderwees. Wat dat onderwijzen betreft, dat ging vooral over de wapenkunde en de strijd. Elladan leerde me boogschieten, Elrohir onderwees me in het zwaard vechten. Ik groeide op in het verkeerde lichaam, dat werd heel Rivendel al snel duidelijk. Valaisha liet me geboren worden als een meisje, ik gedroeg me als een jongen. En vooral mijn moeders laatste wens hinderde me daarbij voortdurend want het lange haar dat na mijn geboorte nog door niemand was afgesneden begon me steeds meer te hinderen naarmate het langer werd. Ik begon het te vlechten, maar toen zelfs dat geen zin meer had werden de vlechten om mijn hoofd gedraaid zodat er op mijn hoofd een kroon van donkerblonde krullen ontstond. Vanaf die tijd begon ik ook mijn eigen naam te veranderen en stelde me vanaf die tijd aan vreemden voor als Vaiser, en met de Elfenkap over mijn hoofd getrokken twijfelden maar weinigen eraan dat ik inderdaad een jongen was. Elrond die dit alles in het begin oogluikend toeliet begon me pas tegen te houden toen ik besloot samen met Elladan en Elrohir eropuit te trekken, de wijde wereld in. Toen Celeborn daar echter van hoorde praatte hij lang en zacht met Elrond, en werd me uiteindelijk toch toegelaten uit het schone Rivendel weg te trekken. En zo zwierf ik de eerste eeuwen van mijn leven gelukkig rond door het prachtige land waarin ik geboren werd.

Het eerste verdriet in mijn leven kwam toen ik op 296 jarige leeftijd met Elladan en Elrohir hun moeder en mijn aangenomen tante Celebrían, bevrijde uit de handen van kwaadaardige Orks. En hoewel mijn rol bij die bevrijding niet bijzonder groot was, was ik geschokt toen ik zag wat ze mijn tante aangedaan hadden. Haar prachtige blonde haar hadden ze afgesneden, en haar hals bloedde op meerdere plaatsen. Ze hadden haar ontdaan van al haar kleren en haar op verschillende plaatsen met de meest gruwelijke martelwerktuigen bewerkt. Ik weet niet wat er niet na die tijd tussen haar en Elrond voor is gevallen maar ze besloot al snel Midden-aarde te verlaten, ze had haar lust in de wereld verloren, en vertrok per schip naar Valinor waar ze gelukkig werd.

Elrond bleef met zijn drie kinderen en zijn jonge nicht achter en rouwde om het verlies van Celebrían die hij had bemind en van wie hij had gehouden. Voor mij betekende het vertrek van mijn tante dat ik vanaf nu volkomen mijn eigen leven moest gaan leiden, in hoeverre ik dat nog niet had gedaan. Arwen, de lieveling van haar vader bleef na die tijd aan het hof in Rivendel terwijl haar broers en ik opnieuw de wijde wereld in trokken. Elrond gaf me hiervoor zijn toestemming en benaderde na een tijdje Haldir die de wapenmeester van Lothlórien was, zodat we met gedrieën aan zijn leger konden deelnemen. Door onze status als kleinkinderen van Celeborn en Galadriel werden wij zijn naaste gezellen en hoewel hij eerst spotte met mijn vrouw zijn won ik toch al snel zijn vertrouwen en bewondering toen het hem duidelijk werd dat ik een bijzonder goede zwaardvechter was, en eveneens met pijl en boog kon omgaan. Op die manier verliet ik Rivendel voorgoed en ging aan het hof van Vrouwe Galadriel wonen. Ik heb haar echter in de bijna vierhonderd jaar die ik daar verbleef slechts driemaal van een afstand gezien tijdens een banket waarvoor ze Haldir en zijn naaste gezellen uitnodigde. Celeborn, haar echtgenoot en heer van Lothlórien zag ik echter vaker, en hoewel er geen werkelijke vriendschap tussen ons bestond heb ik meerdere malen aan zijn zijde gevochten tegen de Orks en de Oosterlingen die de Noordelijke landen onveilig maakte.

Na die tijd van vierhonderd jaar begon ik echter terug te verlangen naar de wijde vlaktes van Midden-aarde en samen met mijn neven trok ik in de richting van Gondor, het gebied van de Mensen die in die tijd haar grootste en machtigste groei doormaakte.

Jaren lang zwierven we door het Zuiden Midden-aarde, de wouden van Fangorn bezochten we. En we praten met haar bewoners, de Enten, die in die tijd nog niet sliepen maar vrij rondgingen. We dwaalden door Eriador en door de velden die later Rohan zouden worden genoemd; en onze zwaarden verrichtte hier grote daden in die eeuwen en onze faam vergrote met het jaar. Er werd gesproken over de Prinsen van Rivendel die streden voor het goede en tegen het kwade.

Rond 2460 van de derde Era veranderde alles echter want het gerucht ging dat Sauron was teruggekeerd en zich had gevestigd in Dol Guldur. En met hem waren velen legers gekomen. Drie korte jaren later waarin wij gedrieën terugkeerde naar Rivendel kwam voor het eerst de Witte Raad bij elkaar en beraadslaagde. Ook Gandalf was bij hen aanwezig. Het was ook in dit jaar dat Déagol de Ene ring vond in de Anduin, maar dat Sméagol hem doodde en de Ring zelf tot zijn eigendom nam. Het kwaad keerde terug in Midden-aarde, en met haar Saruman die Isengard stichtte. Ook Rohan werd gesticht en de Witte Boom van Minas Tirith stierf. Voor mij brak er opnieuw een tijd aan van zwerftochten die doorgingen tot het jaar 2931 van de derde Era. In die jaren trokken wij veel op met de Dolers. Maar na 2931 keerde ik samen met mijn neven terug naar Rivendel waar er een verandering had plaatsgevonden: Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn was aan het hof verschenen, daar gebracht door zijn moeder Gilraen de Schone, en Elrond had de zorg voor hem opgenomen en noemde hem Estel, wat hoop betekent.

We verbleven zeven jaar aan het hof van Elrond, waar ik vanaf die tijd weer steeds vaker Gandalf ontmoette. Ik begon me, evenals Elladan te specialiseren in het zwaard vechten, wat ons al spoedig nog onafscheidelijker maakte dan dat we al waren. En toen Elrond hiervan hoorde liet hij me als geschenk een zwaard kiezen uit zijn eigen wapenkamers. Ik koos Asburhn het voor vele onbekende derde zwaard dat werd gesmeed in de wapenkamers van Eöl, de Donkere Elf wiens zoon Maeglin was. Asburhn werd gemaakt van een brandend staal dat zo men vertelde uit de lucht was komen vallen en een diep gat had achtergelaten op de plek waar zij insloeg. Elk ijzer kon zij klieven en zij had vele goede daden verricht ten tijden van Túrin Turambar. Haar lemmet werd warm en gloeide op als de dienaren van Sauron in de buurt waren en zij bezat een vinnigheid die door vele duistere wezens werd gevreesd. Toen Elrond echter mijn keus zag zei hij nadenkend: 'Ieder zwaard dat door Eöl is gemaakt heeft in zich de duisternis van zijn Meester, welke daden zij nadien ook mocht verrichten. Zij bezit een haat die haar doet vlammen, en niet velen willen de meester van dit zwaard genoemd worden.'

'Zij zal mij dienen.' Had ik geantwoord. 'Bovendien ben ik haar meesteres, niet haar meester.' 'Misschien zal dat verschil maken, maar ik betwijfel het.' Glimlachte Elrond bezorgd.

'Toch blijft ze mijn keuze.'

'Goed, het zij zo. Dat er over haar slechts zuivere dingen mogen worden gesproken als ze door uw hand, Vaisha, wordt gehanteerd.' Antwoordde hij.

Ik had hem vriendelijk toegeknikt en was daarna zonder aarzeling de kamer uitgegaan. Langzaam had ik door de tuien gelopen, opzoek naar Gandalf die in die tijden verbleef in Rivendel om de jonge Aragorn te onderrichten. Arwen was in die tijden afwezig en verbleef in Lothlórien, aan het hof van Galadriel, haar grootmoeder.

'Gegroet, Vaiser.' Sprak de Tovenaar met een glimlach toen hij me zag, toen gleden zijn ogen echter naar het schitterende zwaard dat om mijn slanke middel hing. 'Ik zie dat Elrond u Asburhn heeft geschonken, mijn waarde Elf.' Zei hij.

'Nee, ik koos haar om te dragen.' Antwoordde ik.

Hij glimlachte opnieuw. 'Weet u wie haar drager was voordat u dit zwaard kreeg?' vroeg hij.

'Nee.' Vragend en nieuwsgierig keek ik hem aan, ook de tienjarige Aragorn keek op naar zijn leermeester.

'De schone Nienor Niniel droeg haar, al hield zij niet van oorlog.'

'Was zij niet Túrins zus, en door Saurons listige haat tegenover het huis van Húrin tevens zijn vrouw, zonder dat zij beiden wisten van hun nauwe verbandschap, Meester Gandalf?' vroeg Estel voordat ik iets had kunnen zeggen.

'Zeer zeker, Estel. Zij was zijn meesteresse en gebruikte het zwaard voor goede daden, maar alleen als het nodig was.' Antwoordde Gandalf instemmend op de vraag van zijn jonge leerling.

'Wel,' antwoordde ik, 'dan schijnt het lot van het zwaard Asburhn verbonden te zijn met het vrouwelijke geslacht.'

'Dat is zij.' Knikte Gandalf. 'Want ze werd eveneens gedragen Aredhel, prinses van Gondolin die werd geschaakt door Eöl de donkere Elf, toen zij samen met haar jonge zoon Maeglin terugvluchtte naar haar geboorteplaats. Ze stal het zwaard van haar echtgenoot en na haar dood in Gondolin werd Asburhn een lange tijd verborgen gehouden in het Elfenrijk Nargothrond. Toen Nargothrond echter viel door toedoen van de draak Glaurung kwam het zwaard terecht in de handen van Finduilas, prinses van Nargothrond en dochter van Orodreth, die haar verborg onder haar mantel tijdens haar gevangenneming door Saurons dienaren. Zij werd gedood door een speer die haar lijf doorboorde en haar vastpinde aan de boom waaraan zij was vastgebonden. De mensen die haar vonden en begroeven op Haudh-en-Elleth hielden het zwaard echter bij zich tot Túrin Finduilas kwam zoeken. Hij kreeg het zwaard en toen hij Nienor vond op de heuvel waar Finduilas werd begraven gaf hij het zwaard aan haar als geschenk. Nadat Asburhn dus door Eöl werd gesmeed is zij uitsluitend in de handen van maagden geweest. Dat zij jou ook geluk moge brengen.' Zei hij. Ik luisterde stil naar zijn verhaal, en nog meer verwonderd want dat het zwaard dat ik nu het mijne mocht noemen een geschiedenis had waarin drie verschillende vrouwen een rol hadden gespeeld versterkte de band die ik met Asburhn voelde erg.

En vanaf die tijd leek zij ook mij te accepteren want ze lag in mijn hand alsof ze daar in gegoten was en liet zich door mij alleen hanteren.

Met het tiende levensjaar van Aragorn brak de slag van de Vijf Legers los.

Enkele maanden daarvoor was Gandalf al naar Rivendel gekomen en hij had ons verteld over het genootschap dat hij aan het vormen was. Thorin Eikenschild, die zich de rechtmatige eigenaar van de berg en de schat van de draak Smaug noemde wilde zijn eigendom terugeisen. Nu was het altijd gevaarlijk om een draak uit te dagen en te verslaan, maar Smaug die al jaren lang heer en meester was van de schat zou met geen enkele list uit zijn hol kunnen worden weggelokt. Het gevaar had Gandalf ertoe gebracht met de dertien Dwergen mee te reizen en hij vertelde ons over een zekere Hobbit Bilbo Balings die hij mee zou nemen omdat hij geloofde dat hem een gevaarlijk maar beslissend lot te wachten stond wat de schat betrof. Dit voorval was nu echter al maanden geleden en de reis was uitgelopen in de gevaarlijke Slag die hierboven vermeld staat.

Het avontuur lokte niet alleen mij maar ook mijn neven en gezamenlijk trokken we naar de Eenzame Berg. Onder leiding van mijn oom Thranduil, heerser van de Elfen daar, vochten ook wij mee maar hoewel ik hem opzocht, kreeg ik mijn onbekende familielid niet te zien. De slag was enorm, en in het begin werd er vooral gestreden om wie de rechtmatige eigenaar van de schat was. Maar toen een heel leger Wargs en Aardmannen de bergen overtrok groepeerden de Mensen, Elfen en Dwergen zich samen. Thorin Eikenschild, de machtige Dwerg sneuvelde echter tijdens dat gevecht, en met hem twee van zijn Reisgezellen, eveneens Dwergen. Onder het overige gezelschap dat zich in berg had verschanst bevond zich ook de Hobbit Bilbo Balings die ik daar toen de slag ten einde kwam goed leerde kennen. En al snel was hij op de hoogte van wie ik werkelijk was; Vaisha. Ik mocht de kleine man graag, want hoewel ik al eeuwen geleefd had, had ik tot dan toe geen enkele Hobbit gezien en hun vrolijkheid en voortdurende honger boeide mij mateloos. En op zijn beurt genoot Bilbo van mij want ik was de enige Elf die hem enkele informatie wilde verstrekken over de verdere verloop van zaken. Het afscheid tussen ons was echter onvermijdelijk maar toch leek het alsof er met de slag van de vijf legers een nieuwe Era was aangebroken. Er waren tekenen van spanning die door de lucht zweefde als onzichtbare vogels.

Samen met de Boselfen keerde we terug over de bergen naar de Westelijke landen. Tijdens die enkele weken durende reis kwam ons het gerucht ter oren dat Sauron was gevlucht van Dol Guldur, zijn burcht die op de grenzen van het Demsterwold ligt. Hij was daar aangevallen door de Witte raad en was na zijn verdrijving naar Mordor gegaan. Dol Guldur bleef na die tijd echter niet lang onbewapend want Sauron stuurde de tweede van de Nazgûl om de burcht in te nemen. Maar ondanks dat Dol Guldur opnieuw werd bewapend hield Sauron zich stil en er werden geen aanvallen uitgevoerd van beiden kanten.

Deze korte wapenstilstand dreef Elladan en Elrohir, hopend om hun vader te zien, terug naar Rivendel. Zij bleven hier echter niet lang, want Elrond verlangde van hen dat zij Estel zouden onderwijzen in de wapenkunde nu hij op die leeftijd was gekomen. En dus trokken zij enkele weken later gedrieën de wildernis in.

Ik ging niet met hen mee, want mijn hart was nog niet genoeg tot rust gekomen om me aan een dergelijke taak te onderwerpen en dus trok ik alleen richting Lórien, waar mijn hart verlangde te zijn. Want hoewel Rivendel in al haar schoonheid mij niet de vrede had kunnen geven waar ik naar verlangde hoopte ik dit wel in het Gouden Woud te vinden. Ik wist dat mijn nicht Arwen zich daar ook bevond onder de hoede van Galadriel maar ik verlangde niet naar haar nog naar de andere vrouwen, en onder een andere naam verbleef ik daarom in Lothlórien.

Ik zwierf enkele maanden over het eeuwige gras en liet de vele wonden die ik in de strijd had opgelopen genezen. Maar nog altijd wilde mijn ziel niet rusten. Er waren dagen in die tijd waarin ik me afvroeg of ik na jaren van goede daden te verrichten evenals mijn moeder moest vertrekken uit Midden-Aarde. Maar ook daar kon ik geen genoegen in vinden en ik liet het idee varen. Ik vernam dat mijn neven en Estel naar het Noorden waren getrokken en zich hadden aangesloten bij de Dolers, en omdat ik voelde dat mijn dagen in het woud ten einde liepen vertrok ik zonder hen naar Gondor. In die dagen werd dat land geregeerd door Turgon en onder hem diende ik vijf jaar onder de naam Vajdar dat de Eenzame der Elfen betekend. Ik verwierf een grote roem onder die naam en hoewel ik werd beschouwd als iets vreemds, aangezien ik een Elf was, werd ik geaccepteerd. Ondanks dat bemoeide zich echter maar weinig mensen met me, wat ik overigens niet erg vond. Ik was graag alleen.

In die jaren ontmoette ik ook Gandalf enkele keren in Minas Tirith die me aanraadde terug te keren naar Lothlórien of Rivendel. Maar ik weigerde te luisteren naar zijn adviezen. Hij zei me op een dag: 'Vaisha, ik weet dat je hebt gestreden voor de roem en de eer en niet voor een strijd tegen het goede en het kwade. Kijk uit mijn kind dat je niet alles van jezelf weggeeft voordat je hebt ontdekt wie je bent. Ga terug naar Lórien of naar Rivendel als je dat liever hebt, en vraag je af of je leven je niet meer te bieden heeft dan doden en moorden.'

'Ik weet wie ik ben Mithrandir, hier onder de soldaten ben ik thuis,' had ik geantwoord, ' ik hoef niet terug te keren naar de voorname steden van de Elfen om dat te weten. Laat mij hier blijven en gelukkig zijn tot de tijd daar is dat ik vertrekken zal naar de Grijze havens.'

Lang had Mithrandir me in de ogen gekeken en toen verdrietig zijn hoofd geschud. 'Nee Vaisha, dochter van Valaisha, je bent niet gelukkig hier. Je bent een vrouw hoe graag je dat ook wilt ontkennen; en het is niet jouw lot om te vechten tot je daarin je genoegens verliest. Neem toch mijn raad aan en vertrek voordat het te laat is.' Zei hij.

Maar bijna boos had ik geantwoord: 'Ik ben inderdaad een vrouw zoals u zegt, hoewel weinigen dat weten, maar ik zie niet hoe dat feit me gelukkiger kan maken. U kent mijn nicht Arwen en u weet hoe Elrond haar heeft beschermd. Ze zit nu opgesloten in Lothlórien, af te wachten op iets waarvan ze niet weet wat het is. Ze danst naar pijpen van haar vader. Mijn heer, mijn meester, hoe kunt u verwachten van mij dat ik datzelfde zal doen? Ik heb niets te zoeken in het leven dat ik vaarwel heb gezegd. Laat mij mijn gang gaan; dit is het leven dat ik liefheb.'

'Jij weet niet wat liefde is, en dat is wat je mist. Kijk uit dat je de dood die je dagelijks ziet niet te vroeg voor jezelf laat komen. Laat dat geheim dat jij hebt niet duren tot het einde. Ga naar huis en vertrouw op mijn wijsheid.' Maar ik had als antwoord op die woorden mijn hoofd geschud en na die tijd had ik Mithrandir niet meer gezien.

Maar na die vijf jaar aan het hof van Gondor vernam ik dat mijn neven waren teruggekeerd naar Rivendel en ik verlangde naar hun gezelschap. Ik had gehoord over hun faam en die van Estel en ik besloot naar huis te gaan. Mijn reis verlies voorspoedig en thuisgekomen vernam ik wat er slechts enkele maanden daarvoor was gebeurd.

Zo was het geschied dat Elrond na Aragorns terugkeer naar Rivendel hem zijn ware naam had verteld, en hem de Ring Van Barahir en stukken van Narsil had overhandigd. De dag daarna was Aragorn verheugd over zijn hoge afkomst de tuinen ingegaan en zingend over Beren en Luthien was hij Arwen tegengekomen. Mijn even oude nicht was vlak daarvoor terug naar Rivendel gekomen, na jaren in Lorien te zijn geweest. En het lot had beslist dat de jonge Aragorn zijn oog op haar had laten vallen maar Elrond die zijn hart had doorgrond en Aragorns liefde te weten was gekomen was niet van plan zijn dochter uit te huwelijken aan een mens die minder was dan de koning van Arnor en Gondor. En zo waren hij en Aragorn van elkaar gescheiden, en zij spraken een lange tijd niet meer over dit voorval. En Aragorn nam na die dagen afscheid van Elladan en Elrohir en trok de wildernis in. En ook wij gingen vanaf daar naar het Westen en streden een lange tijd onder het vaandel van Rohan.

Toen na velen jaren vroeg Elrond ons thuis te komen en ik zag dat zijn blik vermoeid was en vroeg hem ernaar. En zo vertelde hij me dat Aragorn en Arwen elkaar na meer dan twintig jaar opnieuw hadden ontmoet in Lorien, waar Arwen weer heen was gegaan na haar korte verblijf te Rivendel. En daar onder de Gouden Bomen had zich haar noodlot voltrokken en ze had haar liefde geschonken aan een sterfelijke Man. Zo was er een scheiding tussen de Heer van Imladris en de Heer van de Dúnedain ontstaan en bitter waren hun woorden geweest. Want Elrond had hem gezegd dat wat de jaren nu ook zouden gaan brengen, een van hen zou een scheiding gaan brengen tussen Arwen en de ander. En ik begreep deze droefheid maar ik sprak er verder niet over met mijn oom maar bleef om hem te plezieren een tijd aan het hof en genoot van mijn dagen in Rivendel. Maar mijn hart was om dit alles niet gerust, want de woorden van Gandalf keerde terug in mijn herinneringen en ik kwam tot het besef dat ik inderdaad de liefde niet kende. En in mijn hart benijdde ik Arwen, niet om wie Aragorn was, maar omdat zij wist wat de liefde van een man betekende. Toch gebeurde niet wat Gandalf had gewenst want wat ik ervaren had zorgde er niet voor dat ik mijn wapens verruilde voor een jurk. In plaats daarvan dreef het me woedend om die vreemde gevoelens van een verlangen naar liefde enkele maanden later opnieuw het slagveld op.

En zo naderde de jaren die de Oorlog om de Ring zouden brengen.

De wereld was rustig, Gondor veroverde Osgiliath terug van de vijand en Sauron hield zich stil in Mordor. Ja, pas toen we een boodschap ontvingen van Elrond waarin stond dat hij wilde dat we met spoed terug kwamen naar Rivendel gebeurde er werkelijk weer iets. We gaven gehoor aan deze wens en in Imladris gekomen kregen we vol verbazing te horen over de Ene Ring van Macht die daar was gebracht door vier Hobbits.

Het wapen van de vijand was gevonden en Gandalf had haar naar Rivendel gestuurd omdat hij hoopte dat de Ring daar veilig zou zijn. Maar Elrond die daar niet van overtuigd was besloot de ring naar Mordor te sturen. Ik was aanwezig bij de vergadering die op dat besluit volgde.

'Vreemdelingen, gekomen uit zeer verre landen,' begon Elrond, 'oude vrienden, jullie moeten de bedreiging van Mordor beantwoorden. Niemand kan er aan ontsnappen, verenig je of jullie gaan ten onder. Elk ras is verbonden met dit ene noodlot.' Ze hij met een vastberaden trek op zijn gezicht. Na deze woorden keek hij naar de enige Hobbit in ons gezelschap. 'Breng de ring naar voren, Frodo.' zei hij wijzend naar een stenen tafel in het midden van de ruimte. Frodo stond op en deed wat mijn oom hem had gevraagd. En met die handeling waren alle ogen plotsklaps gefixeerd op de Ring alsof het ging om een enorme schat in plaats van om een kleinood die onder normale omstandigheden een ieder van hen zou kunnen vernietigen.

'Dus het is waar.' Hoorde ik een man zeggen. Een Mens was hij. En ik had vernomen dat hij Boromir heette en uit Gondor kwam. Geboren als een nazaat van de stadhouders en als Denethor, nu heerser van Minas Tirith, zou sterven zou deze jongeman zijn plaats innemen. Frodo was weer gaan zitten. Hij sloot een moment zijn ogen alsof hij van een zware last verlost was toen hij zojuist de Ring neerlegde. Gandalf keek medelijdend naar hem en ook ik voelde een diep medeleven met de jongen die zovele eeuwen jonger was dan ik, en dan nu al een dergelijk zware last moest dragen. Ik staarde naar de Ring, net zoals zovele anderen, totdat ik uiteindelijk werd opgeschrikt door Boromir die was gaan staan.

'In een droom,' sprak hij zacht maar vastberaden, ' zag ik de oostelijke hemel donker worden maar in het Westen volhardde een vreemd licht. Een stem schreeuwde: 'jullie verdoemenis is nabij, Isildurs vloek is gevonden.' Onderwijl liep hij tijdens het spreken naar de tafel. Voorzichtig. Angstig keek ik naar Gandalf die de voetstappen van de Boromir heel nauwkeurig met zijn ogen volgde. Mijn oom Elrond keek naar de man alsof hij een grote misdaad aan het begaan was. Toen stak Boromir stak zijn hand en fluisterde nogmaals: 'Isildurs vloek.'

Opeens leek het alsof stemmen begonnen te spreken. 'Boromir!' Gandalf stond op en sprak met een bevelende stem. De tovenaar in hem nam het over van zijn anders zo vriendelijke gestalte. Elrond snelde van zijn verhoging af naar de tafel. Vuurgolven en flitsen gingen door mijn hoofd. Als versteend zat ik in de stoel. En zag het allemaal gebeuren. Voelde de angst die met niets te beschrijven was tegenover Sauron. Gandalf sprak met een bevelende stem tegen de Ring, of tegen de geest in de Ring. Boromir deinsde achteruit. Elrond legde hoofdschuddend zijn hand tegen zijn ogen alsof hij de stommiteit die zojuist begaan was wilde uitwissen. De anderen gezellen leken te verbaasd, bang of geschokt om te spreken. Alleen Frodo staarde met zo'n intense blik naar de Ring dat het leek alsof hij naar haar verlangde. Toen plotseling leek de storm tot bedaren te komen. Het licht keerde terug, hoewel ik me niet kon herinneren wanneer het precies donker was geworden. Boromir ging zitten.

'Nooit tevoren, 'zei Elrond boos, 'sprak iemand in Imladris deze taal.'

'Ik vraag geen vergiffenis, Meester Elrond,' antwoordde Gandalf, 'want de Zwarte Taal zal spoedig overal in het Westen gehoord worden. Deze Ring is inderdaad vol van kwaad, zij is het duister van Mordor zelf.'

'Maar ze is ook een gift… ' sprak Boromir, 'aan de vijanden van Mordor. Waarom gebruiken we de Ring niet?' Hij ging weer staan terwijl Gandalf met een boos gezicht ging zitten. 'Mijn vader Denethor heeft jarenlang de verschrikkelijkheden van Mordor moeten verdragen. Hij heeft in Gondor jullie landen en mensen beschermd. Geef dit wapen van de vijand aan hem en hij zal het tegen Sauron gebruiken!'

Aragorn, de zoon van Arathorn stond op. Na al die jaren was hij teruggekeerd en in stilte vroeg ik me af hoe de zaken tussen hem en Elrond ervoor stonden. 'Je kunt de Ring niet hanteren,' sprak hij, 'niemand van ons kan dat. De Ene Ring antwoordt alleen Sauron. Hij kent geen andere Meester.'

Boromir draaide zich naar hem om. 'En wat weet een Doler van deze zaken?' vroeg hij Aragorn.

De Blonde Elf stond op. 'Dit is niet zomaar een Doler,' sprak hij, 'deze man is Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn, je bent hem je trouw verschuldigd want hij is de rechtmatige eigenaar van de troon van Gondor.'

'Aragorn?' vroeg Boromir verbaasd maar ik meende toch ook met een stukje vertwijfelde afschuw in zijn stem. 'Is dit Isildurs erfgenaam?'

'De wettige.' Beaamde de blonde Elf. De man van Gondor leek ontsteld.

Toen hief Aragorn sussend zijn hand op. 'Ga zitten, Legolas,' sprak hij kalm.

Maar Boromir staarde ondertussen naar de Elf met een vreemde blik in zijn ogen. Toen sprak hij vastberaden: 'Gondor heeft geen koning.' Hij spuwde de woorden bijna uit en liep onderwijl Aragorn aankijkend terug naar zijn plaats. 'En Gondor heeft geen koning nodig.' En met die woorden ging hij zitten.

Er viel een stilte, alleen Aragorn stond nog en toen ik naar zijn gezicht keek schrok ik door de verdrietige emoties die daarop lagen. Zijn diepblauwe ogen glansde en hij boog zijn hoofd terwijl Boromir nog steeds woest naar hem keek.

Gandalf doorbrak de stilte. 'Aragorn heeft gelijk,' ze hij, ' we kunnen de ring niet gebruiken.'

'Jullie hebben maar één keuze, ' viel Elrond hem bij, 'we moeten de Ring vernietigen.'

Ik hoorde Boromir dramatisch zuchten en verachtte hem in mijn hart.

Toen werd de spanning die in de lucht hing plotseling verbroken door een Dwerg. Ik kende hem al, had met zijn voorouders gevochten in de tijd dat de band tussen Elfen en Dwergen nog beter was. Gimli was hij, zoon van Gloin. En ik kon het niet nalaten te glimlachen toen hij opstond op de Ring afliep, zijn bijl hief en zei: 'Waar wachten we dan nog op?' En met die woorden liet hij het scherpe ijzer zo hard op de Ring neerkomen dat de hele zaal leek te beven. Hij viel achterover op de grond door een enorme schok en ik hoorde Frodo kreunen van pijn. Wat was dit voor Ring? Ik had ervan gehoord, van de Ene, de Machtige, die door de Elfen was gesmeed toen zij nog bevriend waren met Sauron. Maar nog nooit had ik haar gezien. Een eenvoudige gouden Ring, niets vreemds op het eerste gezicht maar zij was het die een ieder regeerde. Ik staarde er naar en schrok toen; want de bijl van Gimli lag in stukken op de tafel maar de Ring was heel en schitterde heftig. Opnieuw leek de stem van zojuist te weerklinken door de ruimte. De stem van een Meester die zijn eigendom thuis riep. Een Boze stem volgens Gandalf.

Toen sprak Elrond duister: 'De Ring kan niet worden vernietigd Gimli, zoon van Gloin door een kracht die wij hebben. Zij werd gesmeed in de Doemberg, en alleen daar kan zij onschadelijk worden gemaakt. Het moet diep terug in Mordor worden gebracht, terug naar de duistere vuren waar zij vandaan komt. En… één van jullie moet dit gaan doen.'

Er viel een stilte. Ondragelijke gedachtes gingen door mijn hoofd. Ik was doodsbang voor de Ring maar de roem en de eer trok mij. Wat als ik haar zou kunnen wegbrengen? Wat als ik het zou redden tot de Doemberg en haar zou kunnen vernietigen?

Ik zou nooit meer vergeten worden in de geschiedenis.

Dit was de kans van mijn eeuwenlange leven.

Dit was waar ik op wachtte, en plotseling begon mijn lichaam te beven.

Ik keek naar Frodo en hij blikte terug met een intense blik in zijn ogen waardoor ik schrok. Ik zag zijn verlangen dat gepaard ging met pijn naar de Ring en mijn hart begon te bonzen. Plotseling begreep de wijsheid van het Elfengeslacht in me wat dit voor Ring was. Zij werd niet alleen begeerd omdat zij roem en eer en macht bracht, maar ook omdat zij zich aan je bond. Ze groeide in je tot ze een deel van je was dat je niet meer kon los laten. Ik scheurde mijn ogen los van die van Frodo en staarde naar de Ring totdat ik mijn blik van afschuw moest afwenden.

'Je loopt niet zomaar Mordor binnen.' Zei Boromir toen met een boze angst. 'Mordor wordt beschermd, en niet alleen door de Zwarte Poort en door ontelbare Orks; er is daar een Kwaad dat nooit slaapt; het Grote Oog is altijd waakzaam. Het land is dor en vurig, en de lucht die je inademt lijkt op vergif. Nee, zelfs met een leger van Tienduizend man kan je niet in Mordor binnendringen en de Ring vernietigen.'

'Heeft u dan niets gehoord, mijn heer, over wat zojuist is gezegd?' Vroeg Legolas die was opgestaan. 'De Ring moet door slechts één persoon worden vernietigd! Niet door een heel leger!'

'En jij denkt zeker dat jij degene bent die dat moet doen?' vroeg Gimli boos.

Boromir stond op. 'Ja, en daarnaast… wat zal er gebeuren als Sauron op die manier dat wat hij begeerd terug zal krijgen?' vroeg hij.

'Ik zal het nooit toelaten,' viel Gimli Boromir in de reden, 'dat de Ring zal vallen in de handen van een Elf!' En dat waren woorden genoeg om alle Elfen te doen opstaan. Er ontstond een heftige, verwarde discussie. 'Niemand vertrouwt toch een Elf!' Riep Gimli opnieuw boos. En daarmee ging hij velen van ons te ver. Hij verkeerde hier nota bene in ons midden, als een gast was hij hier in Rivendel. Dit was ons rijk, hoe durfde hij ons dan zo grof te beledigen? Uiteindelijk begon zelfs Gandalf zich in het oproer te mengen. Hij sprak met een bevelende stem maar niemand luisterde, totdat een jongensstem ons allen tot stilte maande.

Frodo was opgestaan en sprak tot tweemaal toe: 'Ik zal gaan.' Ik zag hoe Gandalf zijn ogen sloot en zich naar de Hobbit omdraaide. 'Ik zal naar Mordor gaan,' sprak hij nogmaals en toen een beetje aarzelend liet hij daarop volgen, 'maar ik weet de weg niet.'

'Ik zal je helpen van het dragen van deze last, Frodo Baggins.' antwoordde Gandalf, 'zolang als het zal kosten om die te dragen.'

Aragorn stond op. 'En met mijn leven en dood kan ik je beschermen, en dat zal ik ook doen,' hij liep op de Hobbit toe en knielde voor hem neer, 'je hebt mijn zwaard.'

'En mijn boog,' knikte Legolas.

Maar dit scheen voor Gimli te veel. 'En mijn bijl!' zei hij vastberaden en ging toen met een zucht naast het nu kleine gezelschap staan.

Het bleef even stil, toen sprak Boromir: 'Als de hoop van ons dan nu op zo'n klein persoon ligt en als dit werkelijk het besluit is van de raad dan zal Gondor daar ook aan deelnemen.' Maar hij had deze woorden nog niet volledig uitgesproken of vanuit de struiken kwam er een tweede Hobbit tevoorschijn die riep: 'Meneer Frodo gaat nergens heen zonder mij!' En met die woorden ging hij naast zijn vriend staan en sloeg vastberaden de armen over elkaar. Maar nu mengde Elrond zich in de onderbreking. 'Wel,' sprak hij berispend maar met een glimlach op zijn gezicht, ' het is onmogelijk om jullie te scheiden, is het niet? Zelfs als Frodo naar geheime vergadering moet en jij niet.'

'Maar, dan gaan wij ook mee!' weerklonken nog twee jongensstemmen over het kleine plein. Elrond draaide zich verrast om naar de volgende twee Hobbits.

'Frodo heeft iemand nodig die alles spullen kan dragen!' zei de eerste.

'Bovendien, jullie hebben iemand nodig die verstand heeft!' Viel de ander hem bij.

'Nou dat sluit jou dan uit Pip.' Zei de eerste maar voor de ander daarop weer kon reageren zei Elrond: 'Negen reisgezellen…. Zo zal het zijn. Jullie zullen het Reisgezelschap van de Ring genoemd worden!' En met die woorden was het besluit genomen.

Ik had misschien ook deelgenomen aan het gezelschap als ik langer de tijd had gehad om erover na te denken. Maar achteraf bezien was het misschien toch wel beter dat ik niet ging. Mijn plaats lag in het vechten, niet in het beschermen van een kleine Hobbit die zo'n belangrijk kleinood droeg. Met verschillende gevoelens verliet ik met mijn neven het plein en ik bracht die verdere middag door in mijn privevertrekken te Rivendel. Onderwijl luisterde ik naar de gesprekken van Elladan en Elrohir die voornamelijk gingen over de Ring. Maar ook over de woorden van Gimli toen hij zei dat niemand de Ring ooi zou durven toevertrouwen aan een Elf. Op die manier kwam ik ook te weten dat de blonde Elf Legolas de zoon van Thranduil, meester van het Demsterwold was. En daar schrok ik van. Hij was mijn neef. Voor het eerst in mijn leven had ik een familielid van mijn moederskant gezien. En dat hield me bezig. Ik had net zoveel recht op de troon van het Wold als Legolas, en toch was het niet mijn wil of mijn hoop dat recht zegen te laten vieren. Ik verlangde geen troon, slechts een zwaard. Maar wat me nog meer verbaasde was de blondheid van de Elf. Ik had geweten dat de Boselfen van nature asblond waren maar omdat ikzelf vooral in de winter wanneer de zon mijn haar niet kleurde wel donkerblond naar het bruine toe was had ik verwacht dat mijn naaste familie in het Demsterwold, ook donkerder zou zijn. Welke kleur had Valaisha 's haar gehad? Welke kleur was het haar geweest van mijn nog altijd zo onbekende vader? En voor het eerst in mijn leven sinds ik eeuwen geleden het hele ingewikkelde idee over wie mijn familie zou kunnen zijn had laten varen liet ik mijn gedachtes er weer bij stil staan. Door Legolas verlangde ik ernaar te weten wat de waarheid was, maar ik wist dat als het aan de mensen om mij heen lag ik het nooit te weten zou komen.

Het gezelschap van de Ring trok niet lang daarna weg uit Rivendel. Ik zag hen vanaf mijn witte balkon gaan. Stil volgde ik het tafereel maar ik kon het niet helpen dat mijn ogen tijdens het afscheid voornamelijk op Aragorn gericht waren, die ik zag twijfelen bij zijn vertrek. Ik zag hem omkijken naar mijn nicht Arwen en ik schrok toen ik het flitsen van de Evenstar om Aragorns nek zag.

Had mijn nicht werkelijk haar sterfelijkheid opgegeven?

Ik doorgrondde het maar nauwelijks op dat moment maar besefte toch met pijn in mijn hart dat zij naar alle waarschijnlijkheid nooit samen met haar vader, broers en mij zou afvaren naar het eeuwige land. Toch probeerde ik het van me af te zetten. Vooral omdat Elrond het er nooit over had en ik wilde hem niet onnodig aan iets pijnlijks laten denken. Enkele dagen na het vertrek van de negen gezellen liet Elrond me echter bij zich komen. 'Vaisha,' sprak hij, 'in de jaren die zijn verstreken heeft Asburhn je tot mijn verbazing goed gediend en u hebt haar voor goede zaken gebruikt. Ik zal je niet vragen te stoppen met vechten want ik weet dat je daarmee nooit zal instemmen. Daarom wil ik je een tweede geschenk laten kiezen voordat je samen met mijn zoons opnieuw zult vertrekken. Verlang van mij wat je wilt dochter van Valaisha en ik zal het je geven.'

Verrast keek ik hem aan maar ik wist eigenlijk al wat ik hem vragen zou en daarom duurde het niet lang voor ik antwoordde: 'Meester en heer van Imladris, lieve oom, ik dank u voor uw goedheid. Maar er is slechts een ding dat ik verlang. Ik heb jaren geleden leren vechten met twee zwaarden en daarom vraag ik u nu; zo u daar mee instemt, laat me uit uw beroemde schatkamers nog een zwaard kiezen waarmee ik vechten zal.'

'Goed, Vaisha. Het zij zo. Kies opnieuw een wapen behalve het mijne en het zal het uwe zijn.'

'Ik dank u.' zei ik en met die woorden verliet ik hem. Uit de schatkamers koos ik ditmaal Anglern. Ook zij was een bijzonder oud zwaard, vervaardigd in de Eerste Era, in het verborgen rijk Gondolin evenals Glamdring en Orcrist. Haar naam betekende Glans der Silmaril omdat zij zo mooi was en schitterde als de Silmarillen. Zij ging echter niet zoals de andere twee zwaarden verloren tijdens de nederlaag van Morgoth. En dus wist ik dat ik werkelijk iets kostbaars begeerde maar Elrond had me een vrije keuze gelaten en daarom voelde ik me niet schuldig.

Een korte tijd verstreek waarin ik voor een rustpauze koos en samen met mijn neven in Rivendel wachtte op nieuws. Maar toen er enkele weken verstreken waren wilde Elladan vertrekken naar Lothlórien om zich opnieuw aan te sluiten bij het leger van Haldir dat op dat moment het grootste van de Elfen was. Volgens mij neef was het te gevaarlijk er in deze tijd alleen op uit te trekken en hij verzekerde mij ervan dat ook in het leger op dit moment genoeg te beleven viel. Ik stemde in omdat ik er niet naar verlangde opnieuw alleen weg te trekken zoals de vijf jaren die verstreken waren en waarin Elladan en Elrohir samen met Aragorn hadden gevochten en ik had gediend in het leger van Gondor. Gezamenlijk trokken we dus richting Lothlórien. De weg was niet erg moeilijk. De bergen waren nog goed te beklimmen in deze tijden maar ondanks de voorspoed op onze reis voelde ik toch een grote blijdschap toen ik Lothlórien binnen wandelde. De rust van dit kleine land dat werd beschermd door haar Koningin; Vrouwe Galadriel, verdreef alle spanning uit mijn lichaam.

Toen wij echter arriveerde bij Haldir bracht die ons onmiddellijk naar de hoogste vertrekken in Lothlórien. Vol ontzag keek ik naar het prachtige rijk terwijl ik voelde dat ik de hoogheid van de heer en vrouwe naderde. Nog nooit was ik, een strijder uit Rivendel zo hoog in Lórien geweest. Mijn neven wel, zij kende Galadriel persoonlijk, hadden haar ontmoet nog voor mijn geboorte. Maar ik kende haar niet. Celeborn was mij bekend maar de hoogheid van de Vrouwe joeg mij een lichtelijke vrees aan.

Zo stonden we even later voor haar troon. Ze was zonder haar echtgenoot maar zijn waardigheid had de Vrouwe nauwelijks nodig want van zichzelf straalde ze een helder licht uit dat de hele zaal vervulde. Ja, ik vond haar zo mooi, afschuwelijk en wijs tegelijk voorkomen dat ik voor haar neerknielde en al het andere om mij heen vergat.

Galadriel schonk echter nauwelijks aandacht aan mij en richtte zich in plaats daarvan tot mijn neven die licht voor haar bogen.

'Elladan, Elrohir,' begroette ze hen vriendelijk, 'moge jullie weg in vrede zijn geweest. Ik dank jullie voor deze snelle komst. Haldir mijn wapenmeester zal jullie goed kunnen gebruiken.'

'Zij is in vrede geweest, dank u.' antwoordde Elrohir.

'Is er nog nieuws omtrent de Ring?' vroeg Elladan toen.

'Ja, die is er mijn beste vrienden. Maar het is niet aan mij jullie verdere inlichtingen te verstrekken. Bovendien voel ik jullie verlangen naar wapens; ga nu maar, mijn echtgenoot zal jullie de nodige informatie geven. Bovendien zal het jullie verheugen om te weten dat jullie niet terug naar Rivendel hoeven, ik heb Elrond al van alles op de hoogte gesteld.'

'Daar danken we u voor.' Antwoordde Elrohir.

'Dat is al goed. Moge jullie verblijf in mijn woud aangenaam zijn. Vaarwel.' Glimlachte ze, en hoewel haar Stem aangenaam melodieus klonk voelde ik toch een lichte angst opkomen. Haar macht was zo enorm dat ik ervan huiverde. Maar toen ik omhoog wilde komen uit mijn geknielde houding om mijn neven te volgen verbood een plotselinge stem in mijn hoofd dat.

'_Blijf hier Vaisha, dochter van Valaisha, dochter van de Tovenares Vavalaisha.'_ Een wind leek te waaien toen ik die woorden hoorde; plotseling en hard. En voor mijn geestesoog zag ik de blauwe ogen van Galadriel die me doordringend aankeken. Alleen ik hoorde die stem en ik kon niets anders dan blijven en wachten terwijl de voetstappen van mijn neven wegstierven. De Vrouwe stak me haar hand toe en ik kuste die.

'Vaisha,' sprak ze nogmaals, maar ditmaal met gewoon haar stem en niet in mijn hoofd. Bevend stond ik op. 'Je bent hier gekomen als een man, om deel te nemen aan de strijd.'

'Ja, mijn Vrouwe.'

'En je bent niet bevreesd voor de dood?'

'Daar heb ik al genoeg van gezien om er nog bang voor te zijn.'

'Toch zullen deze gevechten niet alleen de wereld maar ook jou veranderen.' Antwoordde Galadriel, en haar stem klonk doordrenkt van een diepe wijsheid.

'Dat geloof ik maar dat kan me er niet vanaf brengen te gaan vechten.'

'Je hebt een vaste geest, en een grote moed, maar deze strijd om de Ring en om het goede en het kwade zal niet jouw strijd zijn Vaisha Undomiel. Deze strijd is niet de jouwe als het om roem en eer gaat.' Ik zweeg en Galadriel vervolgde: 'Op deze wereld bestaat niet alleen het zwaard, u zult ten strijde trekken maar niet lang. Uw lot heeft anders beschikt. Een andere roem zal u ten deel vallen.'

En met deze woorden draaide ze zich om, maar ik kon haar niet laten gaan.

'Wat bedoelt u daarmee?' vroeg ik vastberaden.

Ze glimlachte raadselachtig. 'Dat er een tijd gaat komen waarin het zwaard voor jou niet meer op de eerste plek zal staan. In deze strijd zal niet Vaiser worden geroemd maar Vaisha.' En met die simpele woorden draaide ze zich om en schreed weg.

Ook het licht verdween met haar en het werd schemerig in de zaal. De machtigste van de Eldar was deze Vrouw, en ik twijfelde er niet aan dat ze de waarheid had gesproken. Maar toch joegen haar woorden mij een grote vrees aan. Mijn hart lag in de strijd waar ik me thuis voelde, en ik weigerde te aanvaarden dat mijn lot zoals ze had gezegd anders zou zijn. Want inderdaad, ik was vertrokken om mijn roem en eer te vergroten. In voorbijgaande eeuwen had men mij een prins van Rivendel genoemd, maar naar een nog hogere naam verlangde ik.

Langzaam draaide ik me om en ging op zoek naar Celeborn, maar toen ik hem niet bij de wapenkamers of op het oefenveld vond begon ik rond te dwalen, in mijn hoofd de woorden van Galadriel verder overdenkend.

Ik ging onder een gouden boom zitten en trok Asburhn uit haar schede, ze glinsterde onder de sterrenhemel van Lórien en schitterde zoals ze deed wanneer er Orks in de buurt waren. Ik legde haar in mijn hand, en haalde mijn vingers langs het lemmet. Bloed drupte uit de sneden die ik daardoor veroorzaakte. Rood op het eeuwige groene gras van Lothlórien. Toen trok ik Anglern. Ook zij schitterde, op haar lemmet waren woorden geschreven in het Elfs, woorden die mij zeiden dat zij een zwaard was dat scherper was dan een ieder ander en dat zij alles doorkliefde wat in haar buurt kwam. En met die woorden in mijn achterhoofd liet ik mijn nog niet gewonde hand over haar lemmet glijden. Mijn vingers beefden. Maar ik voelde de pijn nauwelijks. Opnieuw drupte het vele bloed op de grond naast mij en verdween onmiddellijk. Ik keek naar mijn handen. De sneden waren ondiep maar vol afschuw boog ik mijn hoofd. Ik vermoordde dat wat ik tegen kwam, mijn zwaarden hadden aan zovele levens een einde gemaakt. En nu sneden zij mijn handen open. Mijn bloed vloeide nu. Galadriel had me erop gewezen dat ik een vrouw was en dat besefte ik daar onder die boom plotseling meer dan gewoonlijk.

'Vaiser.' Sprak plotseling een heldere stem. Ik keek op en mijn ogen ontmoette die van Celeborn. Hij ging naast me zitten. Legde zijn handen over de mijne en toen hij ze weghaalde waren de wonden genezen. Ik keek naar hem op.

'Waarom?' stamelde ik. Hij zuchtte diep.

'Het licht in deze wereld is al weggevaagd door het duister, daarom is het nodig dat de legers die vechten om dat licht terug te krijgen ook zelf in het licht zijn. En daarom vraag ik je; als je wilt vechten, vernieuw dan je gedachten. Droog je tranen en vergeet de duisternis. Vernieuw het licht in je mijn dochter anders zul je nooit sterk genoeg zijn voor de strijd.'

'Galadriel heeft met mij gesproken Celeborn, en zij zei me dat in de komende oorlogen mijn roem niet zal worden vergroot.'

'Als dat je zo diep bedroeft Vaiser, dan kan ik slechts zeggen dat je om verkeerde doelen meegaat naar de veldslagen.' Hij stond op en bood me zijn hand. Ik nam die aan. 'Vergeet wat je nu denkt en strijd, of denk verder na en ga niet met me mee.'

'Jawel, ik ga, wat is het plan?' vroeg ik vastberaden.

'Haldir zal Rohan moeten gaan helpen. Uit Rivendel zullen binnenkort de laatste Elfen vertrekken. Van Elrond kunnen we geen verdere hulp verwachten. Bovendien is het mijn plicht. Lang geleden was er een verbond tussen Elfen en Mensen, en dat verbond zal worden vernieuwd in deze donkere dagen. De mensen van Rohan zijn gevlucht naar Helmsdiepte. Théoden, is ervan overtuigd dat die burcht hem zal beschermen tegen de Uruk-Hai die Saruman zal sturen.'

'Zal dat ook gebeuren?' vroeg ik. Heer Celeborn zuchtte.

'Helmsdiepte heeft hem en zijn volk vaker gered van een nederlaag, maar ditmaal zal het leger dat hem zal bedreigen uit tienduizenden bestaan. Het zal een leger zijn met maar een doel; de Rohirrim te vernietigen. Nee, Vaiser, Helmsdiepte zal ditmaal zonder hulp van buitenaf niet sterk genoeg zijn.'

Ik boog mijn hoofd. 'Dan zal ik uitrijden met meester Haldir, ik zal vechten voor Rohan onder wiens heer ik jaren geleden heb gediend.'

'Ik ben je dankbaar, je bent een goede strijder Vaiser. De mensen uit Lórien hebben jou en je neven gemist.' Antwoordde Celeborn.

Ik glimlachte en samen liepen we richting het kamp dat hij vlak bij de grenzen van Lothlórien had opgericht. Het aantal van de Elfen dat daar was, was bijzonder groot. Allemaal boogschutters, geoefend en getraind, al honderden jaren. Dit was een leger dat sterker was dan drieduizend zwaardvechters van de mensen, en met dit leger zou ik meetrekken. Of dat nu mijn lot was of niet. Ik geloofde Vrouwe Galadriel, maar zolang ik nog niet mijn lust in het vechten had verloren zou ik het slagveld niet verlaten.

Ondanks dat ik een vrouw was, en bleef.

Die volgende ochtend, na een laatste nacht onder de sterrenhemel van Lothlórien ging het leger op weg. We trokken over de grenzen van het gezegende land en ik voelde de kracht van Galadriel uit mij wegstromen. Haar liefelijkheid en rust verdwenen en slechts een glans die over iedere Elf lag bleef als herinnering.

Ik trok in de voorstoet mee, de zonen van Elrond gingen naast Haldir voort en ik ging met hen. Iedere strijder van ons leger droeg een glimmende wapenuitrusting van het kostbare Mithril, en ieder droeg daaroverheen een Koninklijke mantel met zilveren gespen. Iedere boog was gemaakt van boomtakken uit het woud van Lórien. Ieder zwaard was er een met een grote geschiedenis van roem en eer. Dit zou de laatste strijd van de Elfen worden op Midden-aarde. Dit zou de laatste strijd worden van zij die kwamen uit Lórien en Rivendel. En daarom ging een ieder als een koning gekleed op weg.

We gingen snel voort, de hele dag zonder te rusten. Onze benen waren sterk en werden niet gauw moe. Onze ogen zagen echter die hele weg lang geen gevaar. Isengard was leeggestroomd, en geen Ork zwierf meer over de vlaktes ten Westen van de Anduin. Rohan was prachtig en woest maar geen levend wezen dwaalde over haar heuvels. Voorzichtig gingen we voort. Enkele verkenners renden voor ons uit maar zij zagen niemand. Acht dagen gingen we voort en op de avond van die achtste dag zagen we voor het eerst de tekenen van een naderend gevecht. Kraaien zweefden door de lucht, de vlakte lag gehuld in een nevel van rook. De lucht was duister. En voor ons lag Helmsdiepte, honderden fakkels verlichten haar. De burcht was massief, enorm, prachtig. En ik begreep waarom Théoden dit als slagveld had gekozen. Niemand zou doordringen tot deze vesting, tenzij het de creaturen van Morgoth zelf waren. Vol van haat en voor slechts een doel gemaakt; om te doden en dood te gaan. Maar ondanks dat ik dit wist voelde ik me vreemd rustig.

Op een heuvel, een uur lopen van Helmsdiepte liet Haldir ons stoppen. Hij laste een korte rust in, doofde iedere fakkel en bereidde zijn mannen voor. Ik zonderde me wat af van de rest en ging de heuvel af naar de beneden. Ik had de moed die Haldir zijn mannen zou inspreken niet nodig. De moed zat al in mezelf en geen Mens, Elf, Dwerg of Uruk-Hai zou die eruit kunnen krijgen.

Ik ging op een puntige rots zitten en staarde naar de burcht in de Verte. Ik voelde het trillen van de grond onder me. Een trillen die door maar een ding kon worden veroorzaakt; een enorm leger van tienduizend man sterk. Een leger waartegen ik zou moeten vechten. Ik ademde uit en toen langzaam weer in_. _'I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ne wilith.' Fluisterde ik zacht voor me uit. _'De wereld is veranderd; ik voel het in het water, ik voel het in de aarde, ik ruik het in de lucht'_ het waren de woorden van Galadriel geweest. Lang geleden. En nu voelde ik hetzelfde. Ik had in veel oorlogen gevochten maar niet in een waarvan ik bijna zeker wist dat niemand het zou overleven.

Ons aantal was groot, maar het aantal van de vijand groter.

Wij waren vol moed, maar onze vijand kende geen vrees.

Wij waren vol licht maar heerste slechts het duister.

Ik sloot mijn ogen. Het trillen van de voeten van duizenden moordenaars klonk door tot in het diepst van mijn ziel. En toen plotseling, voor het eerst in mijn leven hoorde ik de Stem; als een visioen door de Valar aan mijn geschonken die sprak: _'Vaisha, dochter van wijze Vrouwen. Dochter van de helpers van de Valar. Dochter van Vavalaisha die uw moeder het leven schonk. Vaisha. Vrouwe van het Vuur. Ilúvatar schiep de Ainur, geesten van Zijn gedachten. Zij componeerde de Ainulindalë, zij maakte de Arda. Valar en Maiar waren zij.'_

Heel even schrok ik van die Stem, maar toen kwam ik tot het besef dat zij vreemd genoeg iets wat waar ik mijn hele leven op had gewacht. En met dat gevoel daalde er een heerlijke vrede neer in mijn hart. Met het spreken werd de wereld een moment lang volmaakt.

En dat kon maar een ding betekenen. Mijn hart bonsde van vreugde. Dit was de stem van de goden die de Valar worden genoemd in de taal van de Elfen. Voorzichtig opende ik mijn ogen. De lucht boven mij straalde als goud en zinderde als de hitte. Heerlijkheid en macht vloeide als een waterbron door mij heen.

'Hier ben ik, 'antwoordde ik met liefde, vrees en ontzag kijkend naar het schouwspel boven mijn hoofd, 'Vaisha, dochter van Vavalaisha die een van de Maiar in Uw dienst was voor zij heenging.'

De Stem ging verder: _'Manwë, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Mandos, Lórien, Tulkas, zij zijn de Valar. Maar ook zij zijn er die de Valier worden genoemd. Zij zijn het die leven in hoogheid. Groet nu Varda, Yavanna, Nienna, Estë, Vairë, Vana en Nessa. Aanschouw hun hoogheid en eer. Maar zie ook hun helpers de Maiar; op Arda gekomen namen zij ieder een vorm aan naar hun natuur en voorkeur. Daar was zij die Vavalaisha heette. Helpster van de Valier. Vrouwe van het Vuur. Haar gezicht was schoon en in haar was kracht. Zij schiep het leven op aarde, zij bouwde een Koningrijk, dat werd verwoest door Melkor. Aan haar voeten bloeide de bloemen en boven haar hoofd was de bloesem weelderig. Aanschouw Vaisha, want zij gaf u het leven door haar dochter, de maagd van het Demsterwold. Haar liefde was voor Oropher en zij baarde hem Valaisha. Halfzus van Thranduil van het Demsterwold was zij. Uw moeder was machtig maar zij gebruikte de macht van de Valar maar weinig. Liever liet zij het woud groeien en bloeien, en haar wil en voorzienigheid waren ondergeschikt aan het Sindarijnse bloed dat in haar stroomde. Amon Lanc, de stad van Oropher was waar Uw moeder opgroeide. Machtig was haar status, machtig bent u. Uw leeftijd is die van Elfen, uw lichaam is die van een Vrouw, u wijsheid is die van de Valar.'_

Zo eindigde de stem die door de lucht weerklonk als de wind. Ik sloot mijn ogen en zag Galadriel. _De wereld is veranderd; ik voel het in het water, ik voel het in de aarde, ik ruik het in de lucht._ Haar ogen waren reusachtig groot en blauw en zij was beeldschoon. De Vrouwe van Lórien, de Vrouwe van het Licht. Ik voelde een vreemde kracht door mijn aderen stromen. Een vreemd leven. En ik werd me gewaar van velen dingen op deze aarde. Ik werd me bewust van dingen die waren gebeurd; dit was de wijsheid van de Valar. Ik wist dat maar weinige Maiar zich vermenigvuldigd hadden. Mijn grootmoeder die nu danste op de het groene gras van Valinor was een uitzondering geweest. Langzaam stond ik op en voelde een vreemde macht. Ik knielde neer en legde mijn handen op de dorre aarde. Ik sloot mijn ogen en voelde mijn handen beven maar toen ik opkeek en mijn handen weghaalde van de aarde zag ik witte bloemen op de plaatsen waar ik de grond had aangeraakt. Ik blies op de bloemen en wat ik ervoer was wat maar weinigen op Midden-Aarde kende. Ik was geen Maiar, maar ik voelde dat ik toch een glans daarvan bij me droeg.

Toen plotseling hoorde ik de stem van Haldir weerklinken over de rotsen. Ik stond op en de vreemde kracht verdween als bij toverslag uit mijn lichaam. Langzaam liep ik in de richting van het leger maar toch voelde ik me een ander persoon. Plotseling herinnerde ik me weer Galadriels stem die zei: 'niet Vaiser zal eer en roem behalen maar Vaisha.'

Ze had de waarheid gesproken.

Ik huiverde van ontzetting. Als Vaiser was ik prins van Rivendel geweest.

Nu, als Vaisha, was ik dochter van de Maiar, wiens macht groot was.

Mijn neven bemerkte de verandering die mij had plaats gevonden echter niet, en stil gingen we naast elkaar voort. Helmsdiepte naderde, en een klein uur later marcheerde we de Hoornbrug op. Onze hoorn weerklonk door de diepte. Onze witte vlaggen wuifde op hun standaards door de zachte wind. De poort werd geopend. Vaisha was ik, maar toen ik het leger zag dat daar stond veranderde ik weer in Vaiser. Vaiser, de Elfenstrijder die zag dat de mannen die hier wachten bang en bevreesd waren. Ik zag een ongeordende, slordige driehonderd Mensenkinderen en mijn hart was vol medelijden. Iedereen keek vol ontzag naar ons, vol blijdschap eveneens. Haldir ging voorop, achter hem kwamen de rijen met Elfen. Toen zag ik een man de trappen van de burcht afdalen, gehuld in maliën en waarschijnlijk ook de enige in mijn omgeving op dat moment die niet bang of bevreesd leek. Théoden was hij, koning van Rohan, zoon van Thengel. Dat wist ik op het moment dat ik zijn edele gezicht zag. Vol verwondering keek hij naar ons toen we halt hielden. 'Hoe is dit mogelijk?' stamelde hij. Haldir liep op hem toe.

'Ik breng een boodschap van Elrond van Rivendel. Ooit bestond er een verbond tussen Mensen en Elfen. En een lange tijd geleden vochten en stierven wij aan elkaars zijden. Wij komen dat bondgenootschap eer bewijzen.' Zei hij.

Ik keek op en zag nog twee mannen de trappen afdalen. Beide kende ik, Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn en Legolas, Prins van het Demsterwold.

Aragorn omhelsde en begroette Haldir als eerste vol vreugde en blijdschap. Legolas begroette hem op de manier die Elfen gewend zijn. Ik keek naar hem en ik besefte dat welk een eer de zijne als Koning van het Demsterwold ook zou zijn, mijn macht nog altijd groter was.

Haldir gaf ons een wenk.

'Wij zijn trots dat we nog eenmaal aan de zijde van de mensen mogen vechten.' Zei hij. En dat was het einde van de korte ontmoeting.

We werden op de muur geplaatst en het plan van aanval werd veranderd. Wij zouden de eerste paar duizend Orks laten sneuvelen door niets meer dan pijlen. Dat was de bedoeling. Daarna zouden we verder zien. Deze strijd kende geen strategie, want voor ons was er nauwelijks iets te winnen. We verdedigde wat het onze was en verloren mannen. Onze strategie zou ontwikkelen naarmate de oorlog vorderde en wij of aan de winnende, of aan de verliezende kant waren.

Een stilte viel over de burcht en we konden niets anders doen dan afwachten. De Uruk-Hai juichte in de diepte, hun hoornen weerklonken over de vlakte toen zij naderende. Totdat ook zij tot rust kwamen. Geordende linies, door Saruman gecreëerd en gevechtsklaar gemaakt. Troepen, ingedeeld in blokken van duizend man. Hun vaandels met de Witte Hand erop wapperde in de duisternis. Op grote rotsen die over het veld verspreid waren stonden hun leiders. Machtig, groot, maar uiteindelijk niets meer dan lelijke schepsels die alleen hadden geleerd om bevelen te geven en te doden. In tijden van honger aten deze wezens hun eigen mannen op. In tijden van onenigheid moorden ze elkaar uit. En zulk een leger stond nu voor de poorten van Helmsdiepte, af te wachten.

Plotseling brak er een harde regen los. Het donderen van onweer weerklonk over de heuvels. En iedere flits die te zien was in die tijd van een stil wachten verlichtte een ander afgrijselijk deel van het leger voor ons. Een angstige spanning zweefde om me heen. Ik voelde hoe mijn mantel doordrenkt raakte van de regendruppels. Er waren jongens om mij heen die nog geen vijftien zomers oud waren. Kinderen waren sommigen van hen nog. Velen die nog nooit een man hadden gedood, velen zelfs die nog nooit een zwaard hadden aangeraakt. En zij werden nu gedwongen hun leven te geven voor hun moeders, zusters en jonge vrouwen die wachten in de grotten onder de burcht. Ik sloot mijn ogen en voelde de kracht van de Maiar door mijn aderen vloeien. Deze nacht zou ik doden, deze nacht zouden vrienden om mij heen gedood worden. Deze nacht was van de Elfen. De spanning bereikte zijn hoogtepunt, totdat er plotseling nog geen vijftig meter bij mij vandaan een pijl werd afgeschoten. Hij raakte een Ork uit de voorste linie, het wezen viel plat voorover en er ontstond een kort moment waarin er een woedend gegrom van beneden ons opklonk. Velen speren werden op de grond geslagen zodat de burcht trilde op zijn grondvesten. Maar niet lang voordat de hel losbarstte.

Ik hoorde hoe Aragorn aftelde in mijn eigen taal, de taal der Elfen, terwijl hij tussen de rijen boogschutters doorliep. Hij schreeuwde ons toe geen medelijden te hebben of genade te kennen. Vier man naast mij stond Legolas, naast hem de Dwerg. Gimli, zoon van Gloin. Een vreemde vriendschap. Lang was het geleden dat een Elf en een Dwerg elkaar op deze manier hadden vertrouwd. Vier. Drie. Ik spande mijn boog en vergat de blonde Elf voor een moment. Twee. Een. Ik richtte in de duisternis op glinsterende ogen die op mij afstormde. Ik concentreerde me op wat komen ging en schoot. Er weerklonk een loeiend gejank over de vlakte toen tientallen sneuvelde. Ik legde nogmaals aan en schoot. De derde keer wachtte ik niet meer op een bevel maar schoot om mijn leven te verdedigen. De vierde keer schoot ik omdat ik wist dat ik niet snel genoeg kon zijn. De vijfde keer schoot ik omdat ik wist dat ik doden moest. Maar toen kwam er een eind aan en ik moest mijn zwaarden trekken. Sommigen om mij heen waagde nog een schot in de diepte maar ik wist dat niet velen hun doel raakte. Nu werden de pijlen op ons gericht. Ik bleef op mijn plek en sloot mijn ogen. De strijd was begonnen. Plaats en tijd verdwenen. Toen er ladders tegen de muren werden gezet en de eerste Orks over de wanden klommen flitsen mijn zwaarden. Van achter mij op de begane grond van de burcht schoten nog steeds tientallen Elfen hun pijlen over ons heen. Zij doodde velen Orks toen die op ons afstormde. Het eerste deel van het immense leger werd door hen vernietigd maar het waren er niet genoeg om een overwinning te behalen. Nog altijd was ons aantal ver in de minderheid.


End file.
